


sunshine and showers [art]

by dgr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, cuteness, groot being watered, happy!groot, really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	sunshine and showers [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).




End file.
